SickTime with Marshall Lee the Nurse
by DayLight Marker
Summary: I know crappy title and even crappier story. Anyway hope you enjoy, I'm going to bed. Somewhere deep in the caves of the majestic land a lone house stood unharmed and untouched by the storm. This cozy little house belonged to Marshall Lee. The Vampire King. Rated T for Marshall being Marshall. FioLee. A few spelling mistakes so watch out, bumpy road ahead.


**Day: FioLee One-shot time 2! This time less depressing!**

**Midnight: Adventure Time belongs to it's respected owners.**

**Day: ENJOY!**

* * *

Thunder roared and clapped outside his double pane windows, the skies of Aaa darkened by the tempest's furry. Trees and rivers flowed and bent at the winds harsh force. The many residents of Aaa rested inside their homes, safely hidden from the fierce storm.

Somewhere deep in the caves of the majestic land a lone house stood unharmed and untouched by the storm. This cozy little house belonged to Marshall Lee.

The Vampire King.

Marshall hovered lazily over his misused couch, the sounds of of the thunderstorm drowned out by the sounds of song. The king strummed absent minded on his bass, unknown words never leaving his lips as he hummed.

Balled up pieces paper lay scattered across the carpeted floor, unfit lyrics scrawled across their surface in almost unreadable chicken scratch.

Marshall growled as he added yet another paper was added to the collection on his floor. He rubbed his neck in frustration, his hand grazing the bites that made their home on his gray skin.

It has been months since he first started on this song and he was _still _having trouble with it! He didn't know why but, for some strange reason he just couldn't accept any of the lyrics he had wrote. He felt as if they were missing something, he just didn't know what.

Even though the sun was hidden away behind the dark threatening clouds Marshall could still feel the day's weight dragging him down. He was up _way _past his bed time.

Slowly he began to make his way to his room, his feet never once touching the ground. He gently placed his bass in it's rightful place before he began to change into more sleeping appropriate clothing.

He quickly ditched his usual red plaid shirt and ripped jeans for a gray sweater. The thing was huge on him, the dark gray turtle neck reaching just past his thighs and the sleeves barely overlapping his hands. He didn't bother putting any pants on, what's the point? So he just decided to keep his apple patterned red boxers on. It's not like any one would bother him in a storm like this.

As if waiting for him to finish that statement a loud crash was heard from his living room followed by a wet thump and the slam of his front door. The first thing that came to mind was Ice Queen but that was quickly dismissed, what would the queen of ice want with him in the middle of the day? Next up was Prince Gumball, but there was no way that prissy pink gum wad would come all this way in a storm like this just to see Marshall. The candy douche bag wouldn't dare get his boots dirty for some like Marshall.

Finally a certain adventuress popped into his head, disrupting everything that was going on up there, something she has been doing a lot lately. Suddenly Marshall didn't feel as tired, the thought of seeing his bunny eared friend clouding all his other senses, which were currently screaming at him to _GO TO BED YOU FUCKASS! _

" MARSHALL! YOU HERE MAN?!"

Said 'Man' smirked as Fionna's voice echoed through his somewhat empty house. Staying close to the shadows, Marshall returned downstairs. His first intention was to scary the glob out of his bunny eared companion.

He was not expecting her to be topless sitting on his couch.

Marshall grabbed at his chin to prevent it from falling to the floor and give his position away. He rubbed at his eyes to make sure he hadn't actually fallen asleep and this wasn't just a sick twist of his imagination.

She had removed her bunny hat and placed it on the cushion beside her as she began to wring out her knee length blonde hair. Strands of golden hair framed her face, the rain water causing them to stick to her skin. Droplets trailed down her skin, soaking the seat below her, not that he was paying attention to the puddles of water.

No he was to busy watching her chest move up and down in steady breaths.

He silently cursed himself for thinking of such things, she was only sixteen for fuck's sake! And yet he couldn't help how his eyes followed every drop of liquid that traveled down her neck and into the clothe that was her bra. The blue laced fabric was soaking wet, much like the rest of her clothes. Glob, if Cake was here his eyes would probably be scratched out by now.

Marshall was so busy trying to keep from drooling he almost missed Fionna's hand reaching for one of the many crumbled paper on his floor.

Shit.

Acting fast Marshall flew back upstairs. It was a good thing he was an amazing actor. He floated back to the lower level of his house and faked surprise at the sight of the young women, like he didn't know she was here.

" Fionna?"

An absolutely adorable sound escaped Fionna at the sight of Marshall looking dazed and sleepy at the foot of his ladder staring at her in confusion. She shot forward and grabbed at her discarded shirt and struggled to put it on, a delicious shade of red dominating her face and even reaching her shoulders.

Marshall struggled to hold back laughter at the girl's sloppy attempts at covering herself. But he waited patiently until she was sitting back on the couch, fully dressed and face still pure red.

Marshall decided to mess with her a little. He wouldn't by Marshall if he didn't.

" So Fi,"

He coaxed as he floated over to sit beside her. She still refused to meet his gaze, turning to stare off at anything but him and for some unknown reason that bothered him. He shook it off, stupid feelings.

" Why the sudden booty call?"

He smirked as the adventuress turned to look at him in confusion. Ah Cake, you over protective sister you. Marshall leaned over and rested his arm across Fionna's shoulders, causing her blush to deepen, and began to make wild gestures with his other hand.

" Well you see Fi, the 'booty call' is when one person calls anothe-."

His explanation was cut short as a fit of coughs and sneezes erupted from the hero next to him. Marshall instinctively began rubbing soothing swirls on her back, something he remembered Ice Queen used to do when ever he was sick. You know before she went penguin shit crazy.

"Hey Fionna, you okay?"

Fionna straightened herself as she tried to clear her voice after the fits had stopped. She gave Marshall a lopsided grin that for some reason made him feel like he was being punched in the heart gut. But in a good way. Color rose to his face but, he forced it back down. He did _not _blush.

" Y-Yeah I'm fine! Just feeling a bit down right now. But it's cool dude-!"

The conversation was once again cut short as another round of coughs exploded from the girl. This time causing her to curl in on her self. Marshall's grip on her shoulder tightened.

" You are not alright Fionna! You probably got your dumb ass sick by playing around in the rain! What in the globing fuck were you doing out there in the first place?!"

Fionna was used to Marshall's cursing by now but, never had he cursed with as much fierceness at her like this before. Either he was extremely worried or he was angry at her stupidity. Fionna was sure it was the later, I mean common, Marshall Lee the Vampire King _worried _for someone like her? A human?

Not likely.

" Well Cake was to busy being a mom so I decided to go adventuring by myself and the storm practically jumped on me! I wasn't able to get back to the tree house on time so I came here."

Marshall nodded, not the answer he was hoping for but, good enough. Marshall began counting the questions off on his fingers.

" Okay, but why the sudden hate for shirts?"

The smirk returned to his face at the sight of Fionna's flushed face. She stared back at the floor, her nervousness practically crashing into him in waves. His grin became more prominent, his fangs poking out from underneath his upper lip. God he loved how nervous he made Fionna.

" W-Well, Cake told me t-that if my c-clothes ever get w-wet and i-it's cold that-t I should t-take them off and w-wait for t-them to dry off. Y-You know so I d-don't g-get sick-k. And p-plus, I didn't t-think you were here! You didn't answer me when I called!"

She fumbled through her words, her her face heating up more and more with each syllable. Marshall was about to start making fun of her when he noticed how warm she was. Of course she was always warm but, he meant hot, like burning sun hot.

Gently he placed the palm of his hand against her forehead, never once releasing his hold on her shoulders. He pulled back in shock. She was burning up!

" Fionna your hot!"

A forced laugh came from the girl.

" Thanks, your not to bad looking yourself."

Marshall growled before lifting her into his arms in one swift motion. Her weight felt nice in his arms, her figure fitting perfectly into his. It felt nice. The thing that didn't feel to nice was the heater she had started to become.

She didn't protest against it like she usually would and just cuddled closer to Marshall's chest, and that's what worried him the most. The fact that he wasn't being beaten to an inch of his immortal existence by her tiny fists right now only meant that she was worse than he originally thought.

In the blink of an eye Marshall was upstairs tucking Fionna into his bed, much to the bunny eared girl's protests.

" Marshall! I'm fine! I don't need to be babied!"

He ignored the ranting female lying in his bed (not something he says very often) and started shuffling through his closet. He pulled out a large black T-shirt with his band the ' Nightly Terrors' logo plastered on it's chest. He tossed it to Fionna who by now had managed to escape the cocoon of blankets he had wrapped her in.

She stared at the clothing in her hand before looking back up at her companion. This time it was Marshall that refused to meet her eyes, instead he too found his walls suddenly rather interesting. He crossed his arms and replied to her unasked question with a huff,

" Go ahead and change out of your wet clothes. You can use one of my old shirts. And don't worry I won't look."

True to his word Marshall turned his back to her, allowing her what little privacy he could offer. He didn't know why he was so nervous, I mean he had just seen her topless not even ten minutes ago. But then again that was by total accident. He wasn't some old pervert.

" Okay you can turn around now."

The shirt was baggy on her, much like his sweater, reaching just past her knees. Hey it was longer then most of her skirts anyway. Her hair had become a complete mess, the blonde locks tangling among themselves and curling outward.

All in all, she was fucking _**adorable.**_

Marshall forced down the blush that was sure to have risen to his face and walked towards her. It was then she decided to notice his lack of pants. But instead of blushing and stuttering she laughed,

" Nice underwear."

This time Marshall failed to control the color in his cheeks, the blush coming back for a full on revenge attack. He coughed to clear his throat.

" Nice bra."

The red seemed to decided that Fionna's startled face was much more inhospitable than Marshall's. Not having a better comeback Fionna just stood there in her own body heat, which reminded Marshall he would have to take care of that.

" Hold that thought."

He said before flying off to the bathroom. He returned a few seconds later with a bottle of cold pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He offered them to Fionna who took them reluctantly. She gulped down the first glass before asking for another. And then the second, then third, then fourth. She was downing these like nothing!

Finally after her fifty some odd glass she set the container on the night stand beside her. But she still refused to get into bed.

" I'm not tired."

God she was acting like a stubborn child.

" Come on Fi, you have to get some rest for fuck sake."

She just shook her head in response, crossing her arms over her chest in the process. Exhausted and frustrated Marshall grabbed the girl once again and gathered her in his arms, much to her surprise.

" For the love of glob Fionna, you are going to bed wither the fuck you want to or not."

This time Fionna wormed in his grasp, but it was still pretty weak. Well at least she was getting better.

" Glob Marshall! Put me down!"

A shudder dripped down her spine as a fiendish smile split Marshall's face.

" Okay."

Fionna was suddenly engulfed in a mess of limps and blankets as Marshall slid under the covers, Fionna still tightly held against him. The hero's struggle against the king soon died out as his lavender scent and presence began to overpower her fight for dominance.

In the end she just wrapped her arms hesitantly around his waist, returning the embrace. Marshall smiled and buried his face in her hair, desperate to take in as much of her delicious strawberry(another thing he happened to love) scent as he could. The brief thought of calling Cake to reassure her crossed his fuzzed mind.

_Ah, fuck it. I'll call her later._

They lay there in absolute peace, content on just being near each other and basking in each other's presence. Fionna's question is what pierced the silence.

" Marshall?"

" Hmm..."

" What were all those papers on the floor."

For some reason Marshall hadn't felt the need to lie, like he normally would. Instead he told her the truth.

" There incomplete songs."

Fionna moved away just enough to glimpse up at Marshall's face, her blue orbs full of curiosity and wonder. He could lose himself in her eyes.

" What are the missing? Maybe I could help you find them."

Marshall smiled. No not his usual sadistic smile. A sincere one. A smile he only showed Fionna. His hero. His bunny eared angel. (god that's so fucking sappy)

" Thanks Fi but, I think I've already found it."

* * *

**Day: Whelp it took me all fucking night but I finally got this shit done. I hope you fucking enjoy this pile of dog crap.**

**Midnight: Whoa Day, why the sudden hostility?**

**Day: Why you ask? WHY?! Well first of all I think there both OOC, the story itself fucking reeks of failure, there's probably a shit ton of grammar and spelling mistakes and I'm to tired to go back and fix them because it's fucking 2:00 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING AND I HAVE FUCKING BASKET BALL PRACTICE AT 10:00! THAT'S WHY I'M BEING HOSTILE! **

**Midnight: Okay, Okay. Just take a chill pill.**

**Day: AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH *lunges at Midnight***

**Midnight: OH FU-**

**I'm sorry we are currently experiencing some technical difficulties but we hope to get back to you soon. In the mean time we hope you enjoyed this fanfic and look forward to reading your reviews. Farewell.**


End file.
